


ViTri Drabbles

by cielacca



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, more venting of my feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some things I wrote to deal with my feelings about Virus and Trip. </p>
<p>Trip thinks about Virus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      Trip looked at Virus. Trip spent a lot of time looking at Virus, deferring to him, waiting to follow, but it was different when Trip looked at Virus when Virus had his guard down. They had arrived back at their rooms and gone their separate ways but Trip had remembered something he wanted to ask. Virus had been standing by his couch, glasses off (and Trip felt that familiar surge of anger because all those tests they ran on him and they couldn't fix his vision?), and Trip knew he wasn't supposed to see him like this, and he felt like a little kid again.

       He felt like that a lot around Virus. Like he did the first time he saw him. Like time stopped and he couldn't quite breathe right. It was only because Virus understood him, that's what Trip told himself. He could leave at any time. They just worked well together. He could leave at any time.

       Virus looked up. Trip had been caught. Sometimes Virus flew off the handle when Trip overstepped his boundaries but Virus just looked back at him this time. Like time had stopped once again. Trip mumbled something about wanting to ask Virus something, but he had forgotten and he couldn't stop looking at Virus's glasses and he balled his hands in to fists.

       He could leave at any time.

       So he stepped forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus sees a couple, and starts thinking about Trip.

 

       Virus is leaning against Trip one night as they patrol their territory. They've stopped for a minute because Trip has to tie his shoes and really, Trip isn't very smart and Virus might as well get comfortable. Virus starts to watch a couple sitting outside a coffee shop. His lip curls up in disgust. They touched each other so gently. His head started to hurt.

        If.

        More and more Virus was taking notice of how people interacted with each other. It was his job to know his territory, after all. It didn't make sense. He had never seen anything like that before. He couldn't make it work in his mind, and Virus prided himself on having a very efficient mind. It's what separated him from Trip. He didn't understand what the people were doing. Nobody had ever treated him that way.

        If.

        What if people treated him like that? Images flash through his mind. Seeing Trip, small, redheaded Trip, eyes bandaged, feeling something strange well up inside him. Going in to Trip's room to wake him up and feeling some surge of not-anger at seeing his huge, sleeping body. Seeing his red hair start to grow in. Virus didn't understand why it wasn't anger. It was supposed to come from anger, right?              

He starts to think of Trip sitting in front of that coffee shop. Of sliding his hand down his face instead of trying to break his nose. Of Trip's smile. Virus's frown deepens.

        If.

        If he got into that bed with him.

        Trip stands up. He elbows Virus and asks him what he's staring at, with that dumb smile on his face. Virus turns to glare at Trip. He suggests they just keep moving.

        Whenever Virus thinks of Trip, his hair is red.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I like these two so much 
> 
> you can find me at frycroftholmes.tumblr.com or on twitter @_embum!


End file.
